Falling
by Sparkling Crystals
Summary: ...Party...dim memories..drunk!...graduation...and...oh!Tomoyo's getting married..?
1. Chapter 1

**Falling**

**Sparkling thoughts: **Hey guys!..3….M back after a really looong time…was stuck in my life's traffic…but anyway…m startin' a brand new story…sorry for shelving Obsession….will get with it shortly…till then enjoy your read….CCS Rulzzzz….^o^

**Disclaimer: **I so definitely DO NOT own CCS…do I look a zillionaire here...?:))

**Chapter 1:**

"Good morning Tomoyo", said an auburn haired girl to her was lying on the couch in a rather clumsy manner, and as she moved, her body, she realized was stiff from sleeping in that awkward position. Tomoyo groaned and let her eyes open slowly, which gradually focused on a figure looking intently at her.

"Sakura…good morning…to you" Tomoyo said, her words heavy and looked at her with concerned eyes. "What?" Tomoyo asked as she pulled herself up in a sitting position. "Do you feel alright? Any headache, nausea..."Sakura asked. "I'm perfectly fine, I think I will have some..." she trailed off as her stomach violently churned at the thought of food. Next thing Sakura knew, Tomoyo had dashed for the washroom.

Sakura peeked trough the washroom door as Tomoyo threw up again into the sink. Her knees felt weak and she sunk to the ground. Her head was spinning making her want to throw up even more. She felt her body go cold as memories, just flashes though, from yesterday night played in her head. Tomoyo was vaguely now aware that something warm….no….someone, was beside her holding her hands…must be Sakura...she thought.

"I 'm going back to England… 'm really gonna miss all of you…" a familiar voice had said them, but they seemed so distant now. "Keep calling and e-mailing…" he had said grinning. Someone had protested "Look who's talking! I am sure in the next ten years when you again open your inbox, you'll remember us…" the voice trailed away-everyone hugged-Sakura was all teary…SHE had hugged him too-she hadn't cried though…not one bit. "Don't drink too much" he had warned her. She had just nodded then, but, her mind had been screaming something else, something she couldn't find words to express then, now they were ringing clear in her mind as if she were speaking them…

"How the hell does it matter to you? It's because of you I'm drinking…" Sakura looked perplexed, as she wiped away the tears that fell from her friend's eyes. Tomoyo wanted to close her mind-but was unable to-her tears coursed down even more vigorously.

"Why did you punish me so…? ...Why don't YOU take the drink away from me yourself if you…if…you…CARE for me so? Why did you let me fall in love with you- you Eriol Hiragizawa…?

Tomoyo gasped at the person's name-Eriol-Yes, Eriol. Her mind was close to the present now. She could feel someone drag her to the bed. Gratitude towards Sakura occupied her mind for a second-"Oh! Eriol is gone" her mind suddenly realized. She remembered Sakura asking her sometime ago "…Any headache…"-Yes, she felt an ache, not in her head, but somewhere in the centre, like her soul was burning-"Oh! My heart".

Another gasp escaped, when Tomoyo finally passed away into oblivion-but not without realizing something important-

She was heart-broken. Eriol. Period.


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling**

**Sparkling Thoughts- ** Okay guys!...here's chapter 2….also I've started working on Obsession again…so it will be updated soon…till then enjoy your read!

**Disclaimer- **Nope not a zillionaire yet….: P

**Chapter 2-**

"She will be fine, it's just a hangover. Se's never had alcohol before so…" Tomoyo realized she was surfacing again-to reality. She really wished she could stay down like this for a few days more, till the flame in the centre would cool down. Her mind wandered about-she hated her mind for that, what a nosy and… perhaps flirtatious mind she had. MOST ANNOYING. What was that she had heard moments ago?-"hangover". She smirked n her sleep. Some hangover alright! She wasn't going to get over this one-somehow she wanted IT stay. This was her punishment and she would abide by it. "And pray what is your crime?" her mind asked playfully. Tomoyo was unable to answer. "I think I know", her mind smirked again. TELL ME, PLEASE… Tomoyo begged. Her mind felt sorry for her-her mistress was a nice girl-she should be told. "You are in love…" it declared quietly. The flashbacks came back, clearer than before, and, Tomoyo's stomach flipped threateningly.

There was a loud bang upstairs. Sakura and Syaron jumped. Sakura's emerald eyes widened with worry again. "There she goes to washroom again." "We need a doctor" said Syaron affirmatively and contradicting his "hangover-just fine" theory. He walked towards the phone, musing to himself. Sakura shook her head disagreeing, although Syaron wasn't looking at her. She needs 'him'-Sakura thought.

"It's nothing serious, just low tolerance to alcohol. Your body couldn't take the high doze" the doctor told Tomoyo, checking her pulse. "Tomoyo dear, hadn't I told you just a 'drop'… teenagers these days!-and I thought you were a responsible young lady…" her mother chided her from behind the doctor. Tomoyo gave a faint apologetic smile. "Oh! It's nothing, she's never had alcohol before anyway-things like this happen all the time nowadays-just make her drink water every few minutes. If she throws up again, don't worry about it, it's the body's own mechanism to detoxify itself…" the doctor rattled on with his advice as he and her mother disappeared into the hallway.

"Sorry about calling Aunt Sonomi, you were looking very serious, throwing up every now and then. It wasn't my idea though-Syaron and Touya made me call her" Sakura said, her eyes turning an intense shade of emerald green. Tomoyo had to smile now. "It's okay, actually I would've made you call her anyway, I have worried you far too much."

A pair of amber eyes peeked through the door and smiled at Tomoyo. Tomoyo waved her hand weakly at Syaron. "Touya's cooked some delicious pancakes for you-extra honey, yum!"

"And also a special brand of Sake-cherry flavour-perfect for a late Sunday brunch…" a dark haired man added from behind.

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed. "Cut it out, Touya-kun and you look ridiculous with that chef's cap on your head… and where on earth did you get that pink apron from?" Tomoyo asked stifling an astonished giggle. "Anything for my Princess Tomoyo" Touya said bending into a mock bow. Tomoyo eyed Touya with mock anger. She took a deep breath in and smiled at her friends.

"I'm not touching another brand of alcohol again" she declared seriously. Not for a while at least… she thought to herself. "Oh! We believe you alright" the others joked. All the four started laughing.

An airhostess stopped with her mid-day meal trolley beside a two sitter, the window seat (and the only) occupied by a man with navy hair, glistening slightly where the light fell at an angle. The airhostess inquired politely if he would like to have something. The man looked up and smiled-it was mesmerizing. He cocked his head sideways, as if to think. His eyes fell on a particular photograph in the album he had been browsing through.

He smiled at the girl in the photo-dark raven tresses; deep purple eyes-she really was "something unusual". Weird, actually, he had added as an afterthought. He looked up again at the airhostess who had been waiting patiently. "Do you think you can get me pancakes, with an extra helping of honey?"

"We have got just the thing, Sir" the airhostess beamed. She swiftly placed the order on the foldable table, "how about teaming it up with a glass of Cherry Sake? We have got the best brand."

The man stole a quick glance at the girl in the photo. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass on that." The stewardess nodded politely and moved on.

"No cherry alcohols for a while" the man murmured to himself.

**Sparkling Thoughts- **Well here we are at the end of Chappie 2….plzzz

Read and review!...tell me how the story's shapin'….Thanxxx...^o^


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling**

**Sparking Thoughts- **Happy New Year everyone!...sorry couldn't update sooner… -o-;; Thank you so much for such a great response for Falling…its highly gratifying…^o^::….Here's chappie 3…Enjoy the read!

**Disclaimer- **I wish*sigh*…but nope not yet…

**Chapter 3-**

Graduation was just three days away-and she was going to be attending the farewell prom all alone- Err… not exactly alone-for one, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Yamazaki would be there. They had been friends since-God knows how many ages…. "_Right so I'm not going to be alone_" –Technically.

But her two most important friends could not have found a more appropriate time to vanish. Sakura sat contemplating ways to not attend the prom, ("_Impossible, I was waiting for this all my life_"), or get at least one of them to stay.

"Darn!" she suddenly banged the table with utmost frustration. Touya looked at her with one eyebrow arched upward-his expression clearly said "CONTROL YOUR MOODSWINGS PLEASE!" Sakura sweat dropped and sat down meekly.

"You can talk about it, little kaijou" Touya said playing aimlessly with his fork. Sakura looked at her brother and considered his 'not-so-usual' offer. She asked hesitating, "Have you been ever betrayed?"

"It depends in what context exactly you are referring to" he said quietly. Sakura took a deep breath and blurted out, "You see Oni-Chan, even since Eriol's gone Tomoyo's been all 'staring-out-into-distance', but that was still fine, all of a sudden she decides to go as an assistant with Aunt Sonomi. I highly respect her decision to help her mother out, but really three days before graduation, IT'S COMPLETELY…." "Ridiculous?" Touya cut in. Sakura nodded "and insensitive!" she added.

"I think Tomoyo has made a wise decision, after all she's planning on following her mother's footsteps. This would definitely give her an insight into her career. Is she going in apprenticeship?" Sakura let her head bob, but with some reluctance. "Great, she will be earning some money too, helps her college fund" Touya said matter-of-factly.

"Infact, you should think of starting your own college fund, you are so not touching any of my savings… missing a prom won't cost you your life you know" Touya said with mock seriousness. "I'm sure you would have loved to miss your prom!" Sakura said gritting her teeth. "Tomoyo and I always dreamt of this day, the best and the saddest day of our school life, we would get through it together and now suddenly she completely…uh! Maybe you are right! Get me a job-I will work in the pizza parlour you worked six months ago…"

"What about the other?" Touya asked ignoring her mad ranting. "Oh! Chiharu and the others will be there" Sakura replied quietly. "I meant the other one" Touya insisted.

Sakura stared at him blankly, "Did you forget, Eriol's been gone for a month…" "Are you so impossible kaijou? I mean the jerk, he will be there right?" Touya was exasperated. He barely noticed how Sakura's body stiffened. She really wished she hadn't eaten so much- did Tomoyo feel exactly like this when Eriol had announced his departure?

A lump was caught in her throat, she could barely speak. "You mean Li-kun…Sya-err-Li is going home, tomorrow. He isn't coming either.

Sakura slid of her chair, put her bowl in the sink and vanished silently from the dining room. Touya stared after her. He ran his fingers through his dark hair, he knew she felt something more than just betrayal; it went much deeper than that…way deeper….

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Syaoran zipped his second sky bag and pushed it away from his sight. This was probably the last thing he had thought of. Did he have to be a Li?-when he would be attending the night of his life… His phone vibrated beside him-it was Sakura.

"Hey! Wassup!" Syaoran asked cheerfully. "Done with all your packing?" Sakura asked quietly. "Yeah! I'm done more or less….you seem upset- what's wrong?"

Sakura meant to have brushed the matter away by saying "_Upset? Who me? You must be imagining things_" and would have laughed it away.

Her voice cracked at the very first word, "C-Can't you stay a bit longer?" she managed anyway. Syaoran felt a chill passing through his heart, "I wish I could, but…" the phone went dead and so did his heart for a moment._ Why was she being so difficult? It was just a prom (well the once-in-a-lifetime prom), but she was being selfish. Just because she was not a 'Li' and did not have to go in for apprenticeship (not that Tomoyo had been forced to do it, hers was a totally different case…), did not mean Sakura could look past their problems._

_Here she had a chance to enjoy herself; the least she could do was help them through their decisions as well._

"And I thought, I was falling for her…" Syaoran blinked hard. _Falling? For whom? _"The sooner I get outta here, the better, and then I'll give my family a piece of my mind."

Syaoran's cell vibrated for the second time in the evening. It was Sakura again. He tossed the gadget into his bed and went about sorting his wardrobe. The cell stopped shaking for a moment, only to jump back to life in the very next second. Syaoran grabbed the phone savagely and pressed the answer key and growled into the phone, "You seriously have the nerves damn it! First you cut off…"

"Did I get you at a bad time?"

Syaoran blinked hard "ERIOL?"

"Wow! You sound really doubtful about that. I thought we talked just a week ago."

"I know…" Syaoran sighed. _What is wrong with me?_

****

**Sparkling Thoughts-** So we are getting into the plot….had to do a bit of SxS (they are my fav too...**:)** ) …. Anyway you know what to do...**Read n Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sparkling Thoughts-** I know i'm reappearing out of nowhere! :P...but these few months have been hectic...I had kinda chosen the wrong time to start publishing the story knowing that I might not be able to update for QUITE sometime! Plus I was caught in a mental war with Chapter 4...As you read on you will see the story has taken a 4 year leap...So what happens after chapter 3? Well all of that will be revealed in due course...through memories and flashbacks :)  
**  
**I have done this chapter really short...its part two will be in chapter 5. Also my chapters won't be too long..i jut can't get myself to write long ones :P Weird huh! I know the story is shrouded with suspense..bear with me all clear it..its just that I love creating suspense...its tough to stop myself from doing it! :D  
**  
**So here's Falling updated..R&R please :))_

**Disclaimer- **I am 100 percent broke! couldn't own CCS even in my dreams :PP**  
******

Falling

**Book-II**

**Deja'vu**

"You never told me that I was what you desired for,

You never told me that yet, you hated me(-you call it abstaining me…)

You never told me that you hurt the very place I hurt,

You never told me…;

And yet I knew Everything!...

I let the tears course down my cheeks and tell myself not to suffer, suffer, suffer!...

But you see my mind loves pain-sadly it loves pain more than I could ever love you…

Even more than when I was alive…**"**

**France, Paris, Montague Park**

A raven haired girl opened her eyes which widened as she looked around. Her unknown audience was giving her a huge applause for her performance. She smiled gently. Her concert was going to be just perfect- Just the thing before the biggest day at hand.

At 21, Tomoyo Daidoji wasn't .

**Essen, Germany, Helchovick Zelensky University**

**Lecturer Staff room – Lunch (2.10 pm)**

"Hi Dad! What an invitation...on your table, sure no problem. Umm... who is it from? It's a surprise! Oh, alright! I will find out right now...yep! Thanks Dad! Bye…"

After hanging up, she rummaged her father's messy desk. It took her ten minutes before her hands came out with two elegantly designed envelopes. There was no name on it. '_Strange',_ she thought. She neatly toe out the first one and out came two concert tickets- her emerald eyes widened when she looked at the performer's name.

"Its been long…" she murmured to herself. She toyed with the second envelope. She already knew who it was from. It had more intricate designs on it, suitable for some occasion- a big one, to be precise.

But the Daidojis always had it big…

She tore it open and out came a card. "Its beautiful!" she exclaimed. She opened it and started reading it mentally,

'**We are** **pleased to invite Miss Sakura Kinomoto and her family to the auspicious occasion of wedding of our only daughter Miss Tomoyo Daidoji to Mr. …"**

Sakura nearly choked on her coffee, she didn't even dare to read any further….Tomoyo was getting married- at twenty-one?

At 21 was not the question, there was no question at all, there was only astonishment- Tomoyo had last called her some four years back, after graduation,

"I'm going to Paris, infact I have already gone there once…. It's really **gorgeous**…"

Yup! That was precisely the word- the only part she really remembered of the pointless conversation.

She had to go now. She dialed the flight services immediately. Oddly, she felt a dejavu happening, but she couldn't put a finger on it…

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-


End file.
